Negative Attention
Over the years, my family and I have experienced things that could be considered "paranormal activity." Most of these have centered around my younger brother and my mother. For the longest time I just brushed it off as coincidence. But recent events have gotten me to reconsider the possibility of it being something not of the living world. A few months ago, the hinges on my brother's door seemed to have slipped out of place. At first, we didn't think much of it. We live in an old house, and things tend to fall apart occasionally. But looking at how the hinge came off made us think. For it to have come off the way it did, someone would have had to push the door up and manually unhinge it. We knew it wasn't my brother because he had been at the park all day. It wasn't my mom because she was downstairs watching TV. And it wasn't me or my dad because we had gone out shopping. Days later, I was watching a movie downstairs with my parents when my brother came running down the stairs. He was freaking out because a huge spider was in his room, and he has a crippling fear of spiders and insects. Normally we wouldn't think much of this; bugs crawl in through the cracks of the windows all the time. However, we had just had an exterminator over to take care of our insect problem a week prior. It was even guaranteed that we would be bug free for at least a month. But to keep my brother from flipping his shit and more than he needed to, we just picked the thing up with a Kleenex and flushed it. From then on, things kept happening to my brother over the following weeks. Every time, the happenings got more and more dangerous. The basement door almost falling shut on his head, the brakes of his bike suddenly going out while going down a steep hill, and nearly falling down the stairs. He even said it felt like someone tried to trip him. But after a little while, it stopped without warning. It felt peculiar. Don't get me wrong, I was glad my brother was safe again. Yet I felt like whatever, or whoever, was trying to hurt my brother was still around. Almost like it was biding its time. Two weeks passed without an occurrence, and my mother made a passing joke. "Maybe Corey got bored." Confused, I asked her who Corey was. Though she was hesitant to tell me at first, she finally let out a sigh and told me the story. When I was two years old, my mom became pregnant with her second child. She and dad were excited to have another child, and a boy no less. I was still very young, so I didn't know my mom was even pregnant. They weren't sure what his name would be at the time, but my mom wanted to name him Corey. He was a miscarriage. His loss tore my parents up inside, and it took them a long time to recover from the loss. I had no idea why they seemed so sad back then. But looking back now, their actions make so much more sense. Luckily, a couple years later, my mom was able to give birth to my brother and Corey was seemingly forgotten as the time passed. Yet there were times where we've heard the voice of a child or something seemed to have been moved when no one was around to move it. Small things that a child may do for attention. But after what happened these past months, I don't think attention is the only thing Corey is after anymore. Category:Ghosts